


(Carrion Comfort)

by Lleu



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Not, I'll not, carrion comfort, Despair, not feast on thee;</i>
</p><p>Ronan remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Carrion Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and epigraph from Gerard Manley Hopkins's poem "(Carrion Comfort)".

_"I've been dead for seven years."_

_"I told you."_

Noah's words haunted Ronan, even after Adam woke the ley line and they moved Noah's bones to the ruined church.

 _"I_ told _you."_

How had they never noticed? How had _he_ , Ronan, never noticed?

_MURDERED_

The one word, traced over and over in the window of an abandoned Mustang. It had felt like a punch in the gut (something Ronan was all too familiar with).

_REMEMBERED_

It wasn't a statement of fact, exactly. It was a promise, and one Ronan meant to keep.


End file.
